Korra Learns Blood Bending
by Theninjagamer308
Summary: Korra learnes how to Blood Bend, what will she do with her new found power?


**This is my one off story, about if Korra learned blood Bending. Also this is A Korra X Moko story so if you don't like that then don't read this story.**

Korra had convice Katara to learn bloodbending, even though Katara outlawed it. Korra somehow convinced her to teach how to bloodbend.

It took Korra a while to master it, but she finally mastered it. Now Korra promise me you'll only use this, if you have no other choice. "I promise Korra said, you better not get caught using it other wise you'll get thrown in jail."

I won't get caught she replied, now give me a hug Korra. She hugged Katara, I love you Katara your going to amount to great things Aang would be proud.

"Thank you she said, well I better get going, ok see you Korra."See you to Korra replied, She called Naga and rode away.

Korra wanted to test out her new found abilities, so she went to the police station. She saw Lin talking to one of her officers, when all off a sudden Lin slapped her head. What if the world just happened Lin said, that was weird she thought.

Korra was laughing out of sight, she couldn't believe that she was a blood bender. She though she would try it out on Tenzin next, she went back to Air temple island.

Tenzin was walking around the temple, when all of a sudden he tripped. Ouch that really hurt, he just kept on walking as if nothing had happened. Korra was out of sight laughing, she loved her new found power.

"She thought who should I use it on next she thought, oh I know she said Moko. Moko was hanging out at his house, when all of a sudden he heard a knock at the door.

"He walked to the door and answered it, oh Korra what brings you here?" "Oh I just wanted to hang out, can I can in she asked?"

Sure come on in Korra, thanks she replied as she entered his apartment. Nice place you have here Moko, thank you won't you please sit down.

Oh thank you she said, as she sat down on the coach. Moko joined her, and they stared talking. As they were talking Korra got a naughty idea, she started making blood flow go to his dick.

Moko started to get a boner, and he didn't know why. He tried to hide it but it was to late, Korra called him out on it. Moko look At you pants, oh I'm so sorry Korra he said blushing. I don't know what happened, you got turned on is what happened Korra said.

No that's not it he replied, I'm totally messing with you Moko I bloodbended your dick. Really you gave me a boner, wow that's a massive turn on.

"Isn't blood bending illegal he said, stop acting like a cop and enjoy it she said giving him another hard on." "Fuck that feels good he said, bet you want to masturabte she teased.

"Yes but I'm not going to, I'm going to fight it he said." Is that so Korra said, as she used her blood bending to make his arm start to move.

No stop it Korra he said, make me pretty boy she replied as she make his hand grab his dick. Now start masturabting for me pretty boy.

Moko started masturabting, Moko tried to fight it but failed. Don't fight it Moko, just let me take control.

Moko obeyed and let Korra take complete control, Korra started making him jerk faster. Korra kept making him jerk faster, till he was on the verge of climax.

I'm cumming I'm cumming Moko said, that's when Korra stopped his hand from jerking and froze Moko so he couldn't masturabte either. Why'd you stop, please let me cum Korra. "Not yet Korra said, with a smirk on her face."

"Then Korra made him start up again, moko was experiencing so much pleasure at this point." Korra stopped again, please stop Korra I can't take any more, I'm sure you can pretty boy she said with a smirk on her face.

"Then she made him start up again, Moko was moaning with pleasure." "Korra was just torturing him at this point, please let me cum Korra he begged again."

"Oh how cute the big bad boy, is begging for me to let him cum she teased." "That's not funny Korra, he said struggling to move."

"Then she made him start masturabting again, Moko's dick was so hard at this point." "Look how hard your dick is pretty boy Korra teased."

Korra this is not funny, now let me cum. Fine Korra said. She let him finish masturabting, and his cum went all over the apartment floor.

"Oh fuck Moko said, that was so Hot he said as he went up to Korra and kissed her." "Korra kissed back, and said I know."

"Moko asked where did you learn to do that, that was so amazing." "Well let's just say a little someone helped me, you mean Katara actually helped you Blood Bend."

"I have my ways she said, wow I still can't believe that your a blood bender. Me either Korra said, it reall amazing. "I used it on Tenzin and Lin ealier today, did they catch you he asked?"

"No they never suspected a thing, you naughty girl Moko said." "Yes i'm a naughty girl and I need to be punished." "Moko couldn't take it anymore, me and you bed room now he said."

Alright now we're talking she said, when they got to the bedroom, they started undressing each other. Then they started making out then the had sex, and went to bed together.

 **The End**

 **Please review if you liked the story, I would really appreciate it.**


End file.
